


Why Call Satan When You Can Do It Yourself?

by Scalytta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Deaf Hanamaki, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of OiHana, Warning : Suicide, mentions of IwaOi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalytta/pseuds/Scalytta
Summary: Hanamaki tahu permintaannya memang sangat bodoh. Tidak masuk akal. Sepele.Mengundang setan hanya untuk membantunya bunuh diri? Yang benar saja!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 5





	Why Call Satan When You Can Do It Yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from FB : Seorang pria tunarungu baru ditinggal pacarnya, kemudian summon Satan agar dia bisa bundir untuk melupakan mantannya.
> 
> Setan merasa bingung kenapa langsung minta bundir dan coba bantu dia melupakan si mantan, namun setiap setan membantunya, kenangan dengan mantan terus terungkit dari kepalanya hingga menangis

Hanamaki tahu permintaannya memang sangat bodoh. Tidak masuk akal. Sepele.  
  
Mengundang setan hanya untuk membantunya bunuh diri? Yang benar saja!  
  
Air mata ia usap kasar saat lagi-lagi kenangan demi kenangan menghantam memorinya dengan kejam. Ini sudah kali ke sembilan Hanamaki terbangun dengan kepala yang mendadak terasa kosong. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya ketika membuka mata adalah langit-langit kumal dari ruangannya sendiri. Dia merasa tenang, tapi ada sesuatu yang seperti hilang. Seperti ada yang mengorek dirinya dari dalam dan mengobrak-abriknya secara tidak jelas.  
  
Hanamaki akan bangkit dari ranjang, membersihkan diri lalu keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia akan dengan linglung memenuhi rutinitas hariannya. Kemudian, di malam hari, ketika dia tengah menyiapkan makan untuk dua orang, kepalanya akan mendadak berdenyut nyeri. Kemudian sepasang wajah yang awalnya terasa asing mendadak memenuhi otaknya dengan memori-memori masa lalu yang menyakitinya hingga ia menangis dalam diam.  
  
Dihelanya napas panjang-yang tentunya tidak bisa ia dengar sendiri. Kursi yang ia pijak tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi itu cukup untuk menghalanginya menyentuh lantai ketika lehernya dengan pas terposisikan di antara tali tambang yang terikat melingkar.  
  
Bunuh diri itu sesederhana ini. Lantas kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengundang makhluk astral untuk membantunya? Ke mana pikiran warasnya?  
  
Ngomong-ngomong, setan itu tengah melayang tepat di depan matanya. Menyaksikan dengan mata sayu yang dihiasi alis tebal. Ekspresinya bosan seperti biasa. Namun sudut bibirnya berkedut. Seperti menahan seringai agar tidak tertarik kejam.  
  
Hanamaki menatapnya lama, lalu tersenyum simpul kala dia akhirnya memahami sesuatu.  
  
'Jadi ini caramu?'  
  
Dia tidak perlu bicara. Selain karena memang tidak bisa, Issei tidak perlu menggunakan telinga untuk mendengar isi hatinya. Setan itu bisa membaca hati manusia, terutama jika hati itu dipenuhi hal-hal negatif.  
  
Pada pertanyaan Hanamaki, Issei akhirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya lagi.  
  
'Bagaimana rasanya harus mengingat hal yang paling melukaimu berulang kali?'  
  
'Rasanya membuatku ingin sekali mati.'  
  
'Tepat sekali.'  
  
Hanamaki mendengus. Rasanya aneh bisa mendengar suara Issei dengan jelas. Padahal suara itu tidak nyata. Padahal telinganya tidak berguna.  
  
'Baiklah, tuan setan. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Sekarang aku bisa bunuh diri tanpa ragu lagi,' batinnya sarkastis.  
  
Issei membungkuk, memberi penghormatan sebelum menjawab, 'Senang bisa membantu.'  
  
Ketika Hanamaki menutup mata, ingatan tentang seorang Oikawa Tooru yang mencium Iwaizumi Hajime terlihat jelas di balik kelopak matanya. Kalimat, "Maaf, Makki. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Iwa- _chan_ ," terdengar keras untuk pertama kalinya. Mata yang dibasahi air, Hanamaki yang merasa tertampar oleh kenyataan, semuanya kembali terulang. Ini dorongan terakhir dari Issei. Ingatan ke-sepuluh agar Hanamaki merasa semakin mantap akan keputusannya.  
  
Menarik napas panjang, Hanamaki Takahiro menendang kursi pijakannya hingga terjatuh.


End file.
